GRIN
by Shirayuki Sakuya
Summary: Kali ini bukan Cengiran Rubah yang diperlihatkannya, sebuah senyuman lembut terukir di wajahnya yang bersemu merah. Senyum yang ingin kulihat dan akan selalu kujaga selamanya. Karena kau, begitu berharga bagiku.


**Tittle** : **GRIN**

**Author** : Shirayuki Sakuya (Yuuya)

**Pairing** : SasuNaru

**Rating** : K+

**Genre** : Romance/General

**Language** : Indonesian

**WARNING : YAOI, BOY X BOY, SHOUNEN AI**

**DO NOT READ IF YOU'RE YAOI HATER OR ANTI FUJOSHI !!!**

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei Do Own Sasuke to Naruto, Not Me! Hiks T__T

* * *

**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ GRIN ~ * ~ * ~ * ~**

_I wonder what I can do for the sake of that smile_

_Because it's my precious.._

_It's my precious..._

_

* * *

  
_

**SASUKE POV**

Entah ada berapa banyak Senyuman Khas miliknya, Sebuah Senyuman yang bagiku mirip Cengiran rubah, dimana kedua kelopak matanya akan tertutup dan tiga pasang guratan di masing-masing pipinya akan tampak lebih jelas.

Benar-benar mirip rubah.

Tapi 'Rubah' yang ini,

Lebih...

* * *

"Nyaa~ Sakura-chan! Mengaku saja, kemarin aku melihatmu berduaan loh,"

Cengiran itu melebar, membuatnya tampak seperti seringaian nakal daripada sebuah cengiran biasa.

"Ba-baka Naruto! A-apa maksudmu sih?"

Wajah Sakura tampak merona merah, ucapannya terbata-bata mirip seperti gadis Hyuuga itu.

"Maa~ maa~ ii kara, lagian si Alis Tebal itu cocok juga untukmu. Nee~ Sakura-chan?!"

"NA-RU-TOOOOO~"

Gadis berambut pink itu mengejar Naruto yang berusaha lari darinya, sementara itu tangannya mengepal erat, mempersiapkan tinju yang suatu waktu siap dilayangkannya.

"Huuwaaaa~ Sakura-chan, Kowai ~ "

Naruto menghindar, berlari-lari di tengah 'Training ground' yang biasa digunakan oleh Team 7. Cengirannya bertambah lebar saja ketika melihat wajah Sakura yang sudah merah padam karena kesal dan malu.

Sementara itu aku hanya bisa memandangi kedua orang teman se Team ku itu dari jauh.

'Ck, Gaki!' bisikku

Namun diam-diam aku tersenyum kecil melihat tawa riang dari kedua Sahabatku itu.

* * *

"Uwwaaa~ melelahkan sekali, kau tahu Sasuke, sehabis misi begini enaknya makan Ramen loh!" ujarnya semangat.

"Ck, kau sudah kecanduan Ramen, Dobe!"

"Mou~ Teme! Ramen itu baik untuk kesehatan, apalagi Ramen di Ichiraku, Nee~ Nee~ kau yang traktir ya?" rajuknya.

Duh! Siapa yang bisa tahan pada beningnya mata biru itu?!

"Hn,"

"Heheh..."

Cengirannya melebar, menampakkan deretan giginya yang putih bersih. Cengiran yang menandakan hatinya sedang senang.

* * *

"Monster!"

"Bocah Sial!"

"Pembawa Bencana!"

"Kasian sekali Uchiha harus berteman dengan bocah itu,"

Bisik-bisik itu semakin terdengar jelas saja, membuatku terpaksa memberikan Death Glare TreadMarkku pada para penduduk desa itu.

Setelah apa yang dia lakukan untuk mereka, inikah balasan yang harus diterimanya?

"Rasanya aku ingin membungkam mulut mereka!" bentakku kesal.

Tanganku mengepal erat, sebisa mungkin berusaha menahan emosiku.

"Sudahlah, Teme! Biarkan saja,"

"Bagaimana bisa kau tenang-tenang begitu, Dobe?"

"Daijobu yo, Sasuke..."

Dia kembali memasang Cengiran itu, seolah meyakinkan bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Tapi aku tahu kali ini 'Senyum' khas miliknya palsu. Hanya sebuah kepura-puraan untuk menutupi perasaannya yang sebenarnya.

* * *

Kali ini 'Senyum' itu tak mencapai hatinya.

"Bohongkan?"

"Tidak,"

"Ta-tapi... aku laki-laki,"

"Aku tahu,"

"Aku tak bisa memberimu keturunan,"

"Aku tahu,"

"Lalu, bagaimana bisa kau..."

"Kau bisa memberiku kebagiaan,"

"Sasu..."

"Bersamamu, aku bahagia. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup,"

"Ck, lihat dirimu. Sekarang siapa yang pantas disebut 'Dobe' diantara kita?"

Dia masih sempat bercanda dan memberikan Cengiran miliknya disela-sela 'Pernyataanku' ini.

"Aku rasa sebutan Teme lebih cocok untukku, Dobe!"

"Ck, Teme~"

Sejenak dia tampak tertawa kecil, kemudian mata langit itu kembali memandangku. Membuatku sedikit tercekat ketika warna biru itu 'menenggelamkanku'.

"Arigato na~, Sasuke..." ucapnya pelan.

Kali ini bukan Cengiran Rubah yang diperlihatkannya, sebuah senyuman lembut terukir di wajahnya yang bersemu merah. Senyum yang ingin kulihat dan akan selalu kujaga selamanya.

Karena kau, begitu berharga bagiku.

**OWARI**

**

* * *

  
**

Reader : Short!

Yuuya : Haik, Gomen nasai~

Reader : Weird!

Yuuya : Haik, Gomen nasai~

Reader : I don't understand!

Yuuya : Gomen nasai~ Hontou ni Gomen nasai~ Hiks T______T *Pundung*

Mind to Review???!!!


End file.
